Kagura's Diary: Aku Ingin Jadi Dewasa
by Jeannexta
Summary: 1st SERIES • "Bagaimana kalau seandainya Okita-kun tak memakai kondom saat melakukannya dan akhirnya kau hamil? Kau mau mengurus anak di usiamu yang masih empat belas tahun, Kagura?" • Semi-Canon; HijiGin; OkiKagu; Kagura POV; another warning inside. • Special fic for Mother's day • Enjoy! ;)


"Sudah hampir seminggu ini, aku mendengar suara-suara berisik dari lantai dua." Tanpa menoleh dari rak, Otose berkata sambil meletakkan botol-botol alkohol yang disusun berjejer rapi. "Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bos-tidak-berguna kalian setiap malam?"

Tama berhenti menyapu. Catherine juga berhenti mengelap meja. Aku dan Shinpachi yang duduk bersebelahan saling pandang.

" _Ano_ , suara-suara berisik seperti apa yang Otose- _san_ maksud?" Shinpachi bertanya dengan alis mengerut bingung.

Otose berbalik, menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. "Suara-suara berisik itu terdengar seperti adegan gulat di televisi. Apa dia menonton acara itu sambil mempraktekkannya?"

"Setahuku, Gin- _chan_ jarang menonton acara gulat di televisi- _aru_." Sesaat aku berhenti mengunyah nasi di mangkukku—yang entah sudah ke berapa—untuk menjawab pertanyaan nenek tua itu. "Gin- _chan_ biasanya hanya menonton ramalan cuaca Ketsuno Ana di televisi setiap pagi- _aru_. Benarkan, Shinpachi?" Aku menoleh ke samping dengan alis terangkat.

Shinpachi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada keriting bodoh itu. Lain kali jangan membuat suara-suara berisik di tengah malam, saat orang-orang sudah tidur. Pikirkan kami juga yang tinggal di bawah sini." Dengan wajah jengkel, Otose menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan jangan lupa bilang padanya, segera bayar sewa dua bulan. Kalian sudah berjanji akan membayarnya hari ini."

" _Ha'i_ ," sahut Shinpachi dan aku hampir bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **semi-Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 ** _Family/Drama_**

 ** _Series_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin & OkiKagu **_story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_ dan _**Straight**. **Rating**_ **M** **untuk petunjuk ke arah** _**lemon** **.** _**Kagura POV** **.** _A little bit OOC._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _Terinspirasi dari komik Kodocha Child's Play karya Miho Obana._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 ** _Special fic for 'Mother's day'_ ; 14 May 2017.**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

 **Kagura's Diary: Aku Ingin Jadi Dewasa**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bekerja di bawah nama _'Yorozuya Gin-chan'_ , jelas tak menghasilkan banyak uang. Aku dan Shinpachi juga tak pernah diberi gaji. Seperti namanya, _Yorozuya_ berarti bekerja serabutan atau melakukan pekerjaan macam apapun demi uang. Meski pekerjaan kami termasuk aneh, tetapi setiap klien yang datang untuk meminta bantuan, Gin- _chan_ selalu melakukannya tanpa setengah-setengah.

Sampai sekarang, aku (memaksa) tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan Gin- _chan_ , karena tidak punya uang untuk pulang ke rumah di planet asalku. Aku (juga memaksa) bekerja di tempat Gin- _chan_ , meski di awal dia tidak terima. Bahkan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Gadis Bencana' dan 'Gadis Setan'—karena mengetahui aku bukan makhluk asli Bumi dan memiliki kekuatan _superhuman_ —di pertemuan pertama kami.

Namun, meski tahu aku berasal dari klan _Yato_ —ras terkuat dari semua ras tentara bayaran yang suka bertarung dan haus akan darah—Gin- _chan_ tetap mengizinkan aku tinggal di rumahnya dan memperlakukanku seperti anak gadis di Bumi.

Tak seperti perilaku gadis pada umumnya—yang selalu bersikap lemah lembut dan feminim—aku terkenal sangat tomboy, tidak memiliki sopan santun, suka memaki, muntah dan meludah sembarangan. Gin- _chan_ tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kebiasaan mengupilku bahkan meniru kebiasaan dari Gin- _chan_. Berkali-kali aku sering mendengar nasihat Shinpachi agar aku berhenti meniru kebiasaan buruk Gin- _chan_ ; yang katanya, 'Orang dewasa paling buruk yang tak patut untuk dicontoh'. Tetapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu. Kebiasaan yang sudah lama berakar jelas sulit untuk diubah, tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Terlepas dari semua kebiasaan buruk Gin- _chan_ , di dalam hatiku, aku selalu percaya pada kemampuan dan kekuatannya. Aku dan Shinpachi tak pernah ragu untuk mengikuti Gin- _chan_ ke manapun dia pergi, atau bertarung bersamanya di medan pertempuran. Bagaimanapun, Gin- _chan_ pasti akan datang menyelamatkan aku dan Shinpachi.

Walaupun aku sering mengeluh tentang kondisi ekonomi di _Yorozuya_ yang sangat memprihatinkan jika tak mendapat klien, aku sangat menyayangi Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi seperti keluargaku sendiri. Bagiku, Gin- _chan_ sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Dan tak jarang juga, aku selalu mengurusnya jika pria bersurai perak keriting itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Seperti pagi ini, aku terjaga dari tidur saat mendengar suara Gin- _chan_ yang berseru dari pintu utama, "Oi, Kagura... Gin- _san_ sudah pulang~"

Aku menguap, sembari membuka pintu lemari tempat biasa aku tidur. Semalam, Gin- _chan_ memang tidak pulang. Entah dia pergi ke mana. Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat berjudi dengan si Madao, atau menenggak _sake_ hingga tak sadar tertidur di dekat tempat sampah.

Di depan pintu, aku melihat Gin- _chan_ menelungkup di lantai dengan mata terpejam. "Oi, jangan tidur di sini- _aru_!" Suaraku tanpa sadar membentak, karena sudah kebiasaan.

Tak ada respon, aku akhirnya mengangkat Gin- _chan_ menuju kamarnya. Gadis biasa pastinya tidak sanggup mengangkat pria dewasa. Tetapi karena kekuatan _superhuman_ -ku, berat badan Gin- _chan_ yang lebih berat dariku bisa kuangkat dengan enteng seperti boneka.

Kuletakkan tubuh Gin- _chan_ dengan posisi terlentang di atas _futon_ yang semalam kugelar, sebelum melepas kedua sepatunya. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian tidur Gin- _chan_.

"Gin- _chan_! Oi, jangan tidur dulu! Ganti dulu bajumu- _aru_!" Tangan kananku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Gin- _chan_ agar dia membuka mata, dan mau mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka setengah dan memperlihatkan sepasang pupil _crimson_ yang seperti ikan mati. "Nnh— _nani_?" Bau _sake_ tercium dari napas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan bau rokok dan bau yang tak bisa kujelaskan menguar dari pakaiannya.

"Ganti dulu bajumu- _aru_!" Aku mengulang perkataanku, sembari menarik kedua tangan Gin- _chan_ hingga terduduk. Dan mengulurkan pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna hijau muda pucat.

Meski terlihat ogah-ogahan, Gin- _chan_ akhirnya mulai melepas pakaiannya. Aku bergerak berdiri. Meraih sepatunya, sebelum menuju pintu.

"Akan kubawakan obat mabuk untuk Gin- _chan_. Minum obat itu dulu sebelum tidur- _aru_ ," kataku tanpa menoleh.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu Gin- _chan_ di depan pintu, aku langsung menuju dapur. Mengambil obat mabuk dan segelas air putih. Saat aku kembali ke kamar, langkah kakiku sesaat berhenti di ambang pintu. Kedua alisku mengerut melihat Gin- _chan_ yang masih mengganti baju sambil duduk membelakangiku. Ada beberapa tanda kemerahan kecil di punggung telanjang Gin- _chan_ , bahkan juga di tengkuknya. Apa itu bekas gigitan nyamuk? Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu pada Gin- _chan_ , tapi kuurungkan niatku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mungkin itu memang gigitan nyamuk, jadi aku tak perlu mengetahui jawabannya dari bibir Gin- _chan_.

"Ini, Gin- _chan_." Dengan punggung setengah membungkuk, aku mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih dan obat mabuk padanya. Gin- _chan_ menoleh, setelah selesai memakai bajunya.

Gelas yang sudah kosong dikembalikan padaku, setelah Gin- _chan_ menelan obat mabuk itu. Gin- _chan_ menarik selimut sebatas dada dan akhirnya terlelap. Aku berbalik menuju pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengambil pakaian kotor Gin- _chan_ agar bisa dicuci Shinpachi.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Baru saja kakiku akan melangkah masuk ke dapur, Shinpachi mengeser pintu utama sambil menyapa dengan suara lantangnya seperti biasa. "Oh, Kagura- _chan_? Tumben kau sudah bangun? Lalu Gin- _san_?"

"Dia baru saja pulang dan tidur- _aru_ ," jawabku sambil masuk ke dapur.

Sekilas lewat ekor mata, aku melihat Shinpachi menggeleng-geleng. "Pasti Gin- _san_ pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, ya?" Dia juga masuk ke dapur. "Untung saja hari ini tak ada klien. Aku akan membuat sarapan, lalu habis itu mencuci pakaian kotor."

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara. Baru teringat belum mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku mau mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan dulu- _aru_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shinpachi yang sedang mencuci pakaian, aku membuka pintu geser dan melangkah keluar diikuti Sadaharu.

Payung ungu kubuka saat akan menuruni tangga. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memakai payung setiap hari jika keluar ke manapun, walau hari cerah atau hujan. Terlahir dari klan _Yato,_ harus membuatku menerima takdir kalau aku memang lemah dengan cahaya matahari.

Aku naik di atas punggung Sadaharu. Kami melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan orang-orang dan berbagai kendaraan yang lewat. Begitu sampai di taman, aku mulai berlari ke sana kemari dengan Sadaharu. Beberapa orang yang juga mengajak peliharaan mereka jalan-jalan di taman itu melirik Sadaharu dengan berbagai ekspresi—yang kebanyakan ngeri. Sebagian orang yang sudah biasa melihat Sadaharu bukan anjing dengan ukuran biasa tampak cuek. Aku juga berusaha tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Sadaharu.

Puas berlari-lari, aku akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang sambil mengunyah _sukonbu._ Kubiarkan Sadaharu yang bermain sendiri. Hingga telingaku menangkap obrolan dua gadis—yang seumuran Shinpachi—dari kursi kayu panjang yang tak jauh dariku.

" _Ne, ne,_ jadi sudah berapa kali kau melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarmu?" tanya gadis berambut pendek sebahu.

Gadis berambut panjang terlihat tersipu, sebelum menjawab, "Sudah dua kali."

"Eh, kenapa baru dua kali?" Gadis berambut pendek membelalak kaget.

" _Etto_ —kami tak bisa sering bertemu karena dia sibuk bekerja," jelas gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Kesepuluh jarinya memainkan bagian bawah mini _kimono_ yang dipakainya. "Makanya, kemarin baru terhitung dua kali kami melakukannya."

Gadis berambut pendek mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sebelum tersenyum penuh maksud, "Jadi, karena itu pacarmu sengaja meninggalkan _kissmark_ di bagian lehermu itu, ya? Supaya kau bisa terus mengingat dia, hingga kalian bertemu lagi, hm~"

Wajah gadis berambut panjang seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus sambil memegang lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. "I-Ini, tanda ini... sudah kubilang padanya agar tidak membuatnya di bagian yang bisa terlihat orang lain. Tapi..." Dia seolah kehabisan kata-kata, dan menangkup wajah malunya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Aku berkedip dua kali. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati kedua gadis itu. " _Ano, sumimasen, kissmark_ itu apa- _aru_?" Pertanyaanku terlontar tanpa peduli kedua gadis itu tak mengenaliku. Rasa penasaranku tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang masih asing di telingaku.

Kedua gadis itu menatapku, setelah sebelumnya saling pandang.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya," kata gadis berambut pendek akhirnya.

Kedua mataku sontak setengah terpejam malas, "Karena umurku masih empat belas tahun, jadi aku belum bisa mengetahuinya begitu- _aru_?" Tanganku serasa gatal ingin menimpuk kepala gadis berambut pendek itu dengan payungku.

"Rin- _chan_ , mungkin tidak apa-apa kita memberitahu dia." Gadis berambut panjang menyikut lengan temannya, "Lagipula kita sesama gadis harus saling memberitahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi, Minako- _chan_ —"

"Kau lihat tanda kemerahan di leherku ini?" potong gadis bernama Minako sambil menyingkap rambut panjangnya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang dihiasi oleh sesuatu. Aku mengerjap. "Tanda kemerahan kecil ini disebut _kissmark._ Biasanya dilakukan pasangan kekasih jika sedang berhubungan intim," jelasnya.

Tanda itu, kan—

Kedua mataku membelalak lebar. Teringat oleh sesuatu.

—tanda kemerahan yang sama seperti di punggung dan tengkuk Gin- _chan_!

"Kalau kau sudah sedikit lebih besar dan punya pacar nanti, pasti _kissmark_ seperti ini juga akan diberikan oleh pacarmu. Teehee~"

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung berbalik sambil memanggil Sadaharu. Aku harus memastikannya. Gin- _chan_ harus menjelaskan _kissmark_ di punggung dan tengkuknya itu!

 **.**

 **. .**

"GIN- _CHAN_!" Teriakku dengan suara meninggi saat memasuki rumah.

"Oi, oi, ada apa ini, Kagura? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti akan terjadi gempa bumi?" Gin- _chan_ keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Gin- _chan_!" Aku berhenti di depannya dengan dua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Jelaskan dari mana kau mendapat _kissmark_ di punggung dan tengkukmu itu- _aru_!"

Pupil _crimson_ itu membulat. Tangan Gin- _chan_ refleks memegang tengkuknya. "Da-Dari mana kau tahu, Kagura?!" Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia juga kaget mendengar ada _kissmark_ di bagian tubuhnya yang tak bisa dilihatnya, kecuali bercermin.

Aku mendengus, "Tadi pagi, aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat Gin- _chan_ mengganti pakaian! Apa sekarang Gin- _chan_ sudah punya pacar- _aru_?!"

Gintoki termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan menyudutkan dari bibir gadis—yang setahunya masih polos jika diajak bicara tentang pacar.

"Gin- _chan_..." Kedua mataku sampai menyipit, menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya.

"I-Ini, mungkin _kissmark_ di tubuhku ini... kenang-kenangan dari beberapa pelacur di _Yoshiwara_ saat aku pergi ke sana, kemarin!" Entah kenapa aku seperti merasa Gin- _chan_ sedang berbohong, karena matanya menatap ke arah lain saat menjelaskan, "Percayalah, Kagura! Aku mungkin terlalu mabuk, sampai tak sadar mereka melakukannya!"

Aku mendengus, "Baiklah, aku percaya- _aru_." Kedua kakiku berlalu dari hadapannya. Meski sebenarnya aku belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan perkataan Gin- _chan_.

 **.**

 **. .**

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan deras di luar. Aku melihat Gin- _chan_ duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton acara televisi. Sepertinya malam ini Gin- _chan_ tak berniat keluar ke mana-mana, karena terhalang hujan. Aku sedikit lega. Mungkin memang benar _kissmark_ di tubuhnya itu karena perbuatan para pelacur di _Yoshiwara._

"Gin- _chan_ , jangan lupa matikan televisi jika kau juga akan tidur nanti- _aru_." Aku mengingatkan, sembari membuka lemari tempat tidurku.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_." Sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai di udara, "Tidurlah. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut."

" _Oyasumi_ , Gin- _chan_." Tanpa menunggu balasan, aku menutup pintu lemari. Menarik selimut sebatas bahu dan menutup mata. Sayup-sayup sebelum kesadaranku menghilang ke alam mimpi, aku mendengar suara televisi yang sengaja dikecilkan dan suara hujan di luar yang masih turun.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hujan deras masih turun di luar. Siapa yang tengah malam begini masih berisik? Pertanyaan yang langsung muncul di benakku, saat aku terjaga dan mendengar suara-suara di luar. Kedua mataku masih terasa berat untuk dipaksa membuka. Apa yang membuat suara berisik itu Gin- _chan_? Apa dia bermimpi buruk?

Rasa kantuk yang masih menguasai tubuhku, membuatku tak beranjak dari posisi tidur. Dan memilih untuk menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu?" Itu memang suara Gin- _chan_. "Kagura sedang tidur di balik lemari itu. Lebih baik kita jangan melakukannya. Aku takut dia terbangun dan memergoki kita."

"Kau hanya perlu menahan suaramu agar gadis cina itu tidak terbangun." Sepertinya aku merasa kenal dengan suara berat itu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa—UMPH!" Suara Gin- _chan_ terpotong oleh sesuatu. " _Matte_ —UMNGH!" Decakan-decakan aneh terdengar kemudian.

Rasanya aku ingin bangun dan memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tetapi mataku yang terasa berat seolah tak mengizinkan agar aku bergerak dari posisi tidur.

Sebelum aku kembali ditarik ke alam mimpi, telingaku sempat mendengar Gin- _chan_ berkata di sela-sela desahan, "Pakai pengaman! Aku tidak mau membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat saat terbangun besok pagi!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Semua yang kudengar semalam pasti hanya mimpi. Aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri saat terbangun keesokan paginya. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, Gin- _chan_ masih terlelap di balik selimut.

Tak ada yang aneh. Jadi memang semua yang kudengar hanya mimpi...

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru teringat kalau semalam saat habis mandi, aku lupa dengan sekotak _sukonbu_ -ku yang tergeletak di atas rak cermin.

Ekor mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai, tak jauh dari bak tempat berendam. Benda itu berbentuk seperti karet balon yang belum ditiup. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil. Ada cairan putih aneh dari benda itu. Cairan apa ini? Penasaran, aku mendekatkan benda itu di hidungku untuk mencium baunya.

"HOEK!" Aku nyaris muntah mencium bau yang seperti anyir ikan. "Kenapa benda berisi cairan menjijikan ini ada di dalam kamar mandi- _aru_?"

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, aku berpapasan dengan Shinpachi yang baru datang.

"Oh, Kagura- _chan_! Kau sudah bang—" kalimat Shinpachi urung tuntas, begitu matanya melihat sesuatu yang kupegang dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Aku memang berniat membuang benda aneh itu di keranjang sampah yang ada di dapur. "KENAPA BENDA ITU BISA ADA DI TANGANMU, KAGURA- _CHAN_?!"

Kedua alisku mengerut, " _Urusai_ , Shinpachi! Kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu- _aru_?"

Shinpachi dengan tergesa mendekatiku dan merampas benda itu dari tanganku. "Kagura- _chan_! Ini kondom! Dari mana kau mendapatnya?!" Kedua matanya di balik kacamata melotot horor.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi. Jadi nama benda aneh itu kondom? Tadi aku juga mencium cairan putih aneh dari benda itu- _aru_."

Sebelah tangan Shinpachi menepuk dahinya. "Ini pasti ulah Gin- _san_!" geramnya, sebelum menuju pintu kamar. "GIN- _SAN_! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Sepertinya aku merasa _de javu_ , karena sikap Shinpachi sekarang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu aku mengetahui _kissmark_ di tubuh Gin- _chan_.

Kedua tangan Shinpachi mengguncang tubuh Gin- _chan_ hingga dia terbangun.

"Ada apa, Shinpachi?" Gin- _chan_ membuka sebelah mata, "Aku baru bisa tidur subuh tadi. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam lagi."

"Gin- _san_ , aku akan membiarkanmu kembali tidur setelah kau menjelaskan kenapa kondom ini ada di kamar mandi?" Tangan Shinpachi yang memegang benda itu terulur.

" _NANI_?!" Pupil _crimson_ Gin- _chan_ melotot, wajahnya berubah horor. "Ke-Kenapa benda itu—"

"Benda ini ditemukan Kagura- _chan_ di kamar mandi. Jelaskan semuanya, Gin- _san_." Nada suara Shinpachi berubah datar.

Gin- _chan_ menoleh lambat ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kedua alisku terangkat, "Gin- _chan_ , jelaskan semuanya- _aru_." Aku membeo kalimat terakhir Shinpachi.

" _Chikushou_!" desis Gin-chan dengan raut wajah kesal bercampur malu. Apa mungkin Gin- _chan_ marah pada Shinpachi dan aku karena kami menemukan kondom itu? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan benda itu?

 **.**

 **. .**

Pada akhirnya, Gin- _chan_ tak menjelaskan tentang kondom yang kutemukan itu. Saat aku mencoba bertanya pada Shinpachi, dia hanya bilang, "Kondom itu biasa dipakai oleh laki-laki." Tanpa menjelaskannya lebih jauh.

Rasa penasaranku akhirnya menuntun untuk mencari tahu fungsi kondom. _Anego_ , kakak perempuan Shinpachi, pasti tahu perihal benda itu.

"Kagura- _chan_ , dari mana kau tahu tentang kondom?" Otae membelalak terkejut.

Aku menceritakan semua kronologisnya pada _anego._ Setelah mendengar semuanya, wanita yang bekerja sebagai gadis _kabaret_ di _Snack Smile_ itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan bibir tersenyum dengan aura berbahaya di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Akan kuhajar Gin- _san_ karena berani berbuat hal mesum di rumahnya!" Entah sejak kapan Otae memegang _naginata._ "Apa dia tak ingat ada Kagura- _chan_ yang juga tinggal di sana, heh?"

" _Matte, Anego_!" Aku buru-buru menahan wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku itu. " _Anego_ bisa menghajar Gin- _chan_ nanti. Tapi sebelumnya, jelaskan dulu tentang kondom- _aru_."

Wajah Otae berubah kaku, sebelum menoleh lambat. "Kagura- _chan_ , sebenarnya kau masih belum boleh mengetahui tentang kondom," katanya setengah terbata. Pipinya merona malu.

"Ayolah, _Anego_!" Kedua mataku menatap penuh harap. Rasa penasaranku harus segera terjawab, sebelum semakin menyiksaku. "Kumohon jelaskan. Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun- _aru_!"

"Baiklah..." Otae tak ada pilihan. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia akhirnya menjelaskan, "Kondom itu digunakan oleh laki-laki saat berhubungan intim dengan perempuan. Benda itu dipakai di alat vital laki-laki agar cairan sperma tidak menyembur ke dalam rahim wanita."

Aku mengerjap. Jadi cairan putih berbau menjijikan yang kucium tempo hari itu adalah cairan sperma?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpi itu. Suara Gin- _chan_ yang berdebat dengan seorang pria, sebelum terdengar suara-suara aneh. " _Anego_ , apa kondom juga bisa digunakan untuk berhubungan intim dengan sesama lelaki- _aru_?"

 _Trak!_

 _Naginata_ di kedua tangan Otae terlepas jatuh di lantai. Wajahnya memucat.

Aku berkedip dua kali dengan kepala sedikit miring. " _Anego_?"

 **.**

 **. .**

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Gin- _chan_ selalu pulang pagi sambil mengeluh kalau pinggang dan pantatnya sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Gin- _chan_?" Aku membantu Gin- _chan_ menuju kamar, karena melihatnya seperti tersiksa saat berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding. "Apa kau tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh kendaraan saat pulang- _aru_?"

Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir Gin- _chan_. "Mungkin karena faktor umurku yang sudah tak muda. Makanya penyakit seperti ini mulai terasa." Kenapa nada suara Gin- _chan_ seperti menutupi sesuatu? Apa pantatnya yang sakit juga termasuk penyakit? Aku memilih diam dan tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Di atas _futon,_ Gin- _chan_ tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Sesekali aku mendengar bibirnya meringis, saat menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Apa pinggangnya sesakit itu?

"Gin- _chan_ , apa kau baik-baik saja- _aru_?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat," Gin- _chan_ melanjutkan, "bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas air putih? Aku mau minum obat."

Aku langsung berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambil apa yang diminta Gin- _chan_.

"Aku tidak meminta obat mabuk, Kagura." Gin- _chan_ menggeleng begitu kuulurkan segelas air dan obat mabuknya. "Aku mau minum obat yang kubeli saat pulang tadi." Tangannya merogoh saku baju dan mengeluarkan satu strip obat.

Alisku nyaris bersatu melihat Gin- _chan_ meminum obat lain selain obat mabuknya. "Obat apa itu, Gin- _chan_?"

"Obat _pain killer_." Gin- _chan_ menjawab setelah menelan obat itu bersama air putih. "Nah, sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

Aku mengangguk sambil berbalik. Suara Gin- _chan_ kembali terdengar memanggil, saat kedua kakiku baru saja akan menuju pintu.

" _Matte_ , Kagura. Aku hampir lupa," sebuah amplop cokelat kecil diulurkan Gin- _chan_ ke arahku. "Tolong berikan uang sewa ini pada _ba-ba_ di lantai bawah."

"Gin- _chan_ , dari mana kau mendapat uang untuk membayar sewa?" Kedua alisku terangkat tinggi, "Bukannya sudah hampir seminggu ini kita belum mendapat klien- _aru_."

Gin- _chan_ mendengus, "Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapat uang untuk membayar sewa. Yang pasti uang itu bukan hasil curian. Cepat sana berikan, sebelum _ba-ba_ menyebalkan itu datang kemari dan mengomel."

" _Ha'i_." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

Begitu sampai di bawah, aku hanya melihat Tama yang sedang menyapu seorang diri.

"Otose- _sama_ dan Catherine- _sama_ sedang pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka kembali," jelas Tama saat aku bertanya.

" _Sou ya_..." Aku berjalan menuju kursi tinggi di depan meja tempat nenek tua itu biasa berjaga dan melayani tamu yang datang. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di sini saja- _aru_."

Tama kembali menyapu. Aku menopang dagu dengan satu siku di atas meja. Entah kenapa, aku jadi penasaran dengan obat _pain killer_ yang diminum Gin- _chan_ tadi.

"Tama..." tanpa sadar bibirku memanggil robot pelayan yang dulu kepalanya kutemukan di tempat sampah itu. "Apa kau tahu tentang obat _pain killer-aru_?"

Sesaat Tama menatapku, sebelum menjawab, "Menurut data yang tersimpan di memoriku, obat _pain killer_ adalah obat yang biasa digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari nyeri luka. Dan bisa juga—" Tama sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan bisa juga apa, Tama?" Sorot mataku menunggu lanjutan dengan tak sabar.

" _Sumimasen_ , Kagura- _sama_. Data mengenai obat itu mendadak _error_ saat aku mencoba mengingatnya."

Aku mengernyit. Apa hanya perasaanku saja kalau Tama sedang berbohong karena datanya yang _error_?

 **.**

 **. .**

Gin- _chan_ selalu memperingatkanku agar jangan berkeliaran saat malam hari. Katanya, meski aku berasal dari luar Bumi, tetap saja aku anak gadis. Perkataan Gin- _chan_ tak ayal mengingatkanku pada nasehat mami-ku saat aku masih kecil dulu.

 _"Ibu mana pun di seluruh dunia pastinya akan khawatir jika tahu anak gadisnya berkeliaran di luar rumah saat malam."_

Apa itu artinya Gin- _chan_ juga khawatir padaku seperti mami?

Malam itu, saat Gin- _chan_ sedang mandi, aku diam-diam keluar rumah tanpa memberi tahunya.

Jalanan _Kabuki-chou_ saat malam hari benar-benar ramai sama seperti siang hari. Tanpa sadar kedua kakiku melangkah ke tempat di mana Gin- _chan_ selalu melarang agar aku tak ke sana. Salah satu area _Kabuki-chou_ yang penuh dengan _love hotel._ Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan para pasangan itu di dalam sana? Langkahku terhenti di samping tiang listrik saat melihat seorang gadis yang seusiaku sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan pria—yang bahkan lebih tua dari Gin- _chan_ —menuju salah satu _love hotel._

Kedua alisku mengernyit. Apa itu ayahnya? Kalau memang itu ayahnya, kenapa gadis itu diajak ke _love hotel_? Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab itu memenuhi tempurung kepalaku. Hingga satu suara yang kukenali terdengar dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menoleh, dan terkejut melihat musuh bebuyutanku dari _Shinsengumi,_ Okita Sougo.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini- _aru_?" Aku balik bertanya dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang.

Sougo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu saja patroli. Dan anak kecil sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada di area ini."

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil- _aru_?!" Tinjuku langsung melayang untuk mengincar wajahnya, tapi sayang dia berhasil menghindar.

"Kalau kau tak segera pergi dari tempat ini," Sougo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk merogoh saku _blazer_ hitamnya. "Aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke rumahmu dengan ini." Sebelah tangannya menunjukkan kalung anjing yang terhubung dengan rantai panjang. Tak lupa senyum sadis khasnya mengembang.

Kedua mataku melotot tidak terima. Tentu saja yang terjadi setelah itu... kami berdua mulai berkelahi. Orang-orang yang melewati kami bahkan berhenti untuk menonton.

Adegan kekerasan di antara kami terhenti. Aku tak menduga saat sebelah tanganku ditarik setengah paksa agar pergi dari situ.

"Oi, polisi busuk! Lepaskan aku- _aru_!"

Tanganku akhirnya dilepas, setelah kami jauh dari tempat tadi. Aku memandang sengit ke arahnya, tapi dia balas menatapku dengan tenang, seolah tak ingin melanjutkan perkelahian kami.

"Ini sudah malam. Pulanglah. _Danna_ pasti mencarimu." Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya sempat membuatku terpana.

Aku terdiam. Dan mendadak teringat oleh sesuatu. Meski ragu, aku tak bisa menahan lidahku untuk bertanya, "Tadi, aku tak sengaja melihat gadis seusiaku bersama seorang pria yang lebih tua masuk ke salah satu _love hotel_. Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana- _aru_?"

Sepasang bola mata merah tua itu sesaat membelalak tak percaya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau... seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu tidak perlu tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat itu."

Kedua pipiku sontak mengembung. "Kau juga masih kecil- _aru_!"

"Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu." Sougo menjawab datar, "Aku bahkan sudah cukup umur untuk menelan _sake_."

"Jadi karena aku masih kecil, aku tidak boleh tahu?" Suaraku meninggi, "Kenapa sih orang dewasa di sekelilingku tidak mau menjawab rasa penasaranku? Apa salahnya aku tahu? Kalau seperti ini, aku ingin jadi dewasa secepatnya- _aru_!"

Melihat musuh bebuyutanku sudah berbalik untuk berniat pergi, sebelah tanganku tiba-tiba menarik belakang _blazer_ -nya tanpa sadar.

Sougo menoleh.

"Kau harus menjawab rasa penasaranku- _aru_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kenapa kita tidak ke _love hotel_ saja- _aru_?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memakai seragam kerja _Shinsengumi_? Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan Kondou- _san_ atau Hijikata _konoyaro_ itu jika mereka melihatku memasuki _love hotel_."

Memang benar sih polisi seperti dia akan ditatap orang-orang dan jadi objek pembicaraan jika memasuki tempat seperti itu.

Kedua kakiku terus mengekorinya yang berjalan di depan. Aku dibawa ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang katanya selalu digunakannya untuk mengawasi pemberontak _jouishishi._

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan- _aru_?" tanyaku saat melihatnya mengelar _futon_ yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari.

Sougo tak langsung menjawab. Dia meletakkan pedangnya, melepas _blazer,_ dan dasi _cravat_ -nya. "Kau tahu _kimpoi_? Sekarang, kita akan melakukannya."

Aku mengerjap. Kedua kakiku mendekati _futon._ Kami saling berpandangan dalam diam. Dan seolah seperti terhipnotis oleh kedua matanya, aku ditarik hingga terduduk.

"Kau mau buka baju sendiri atau aku yang buka?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuatku tersentak. Wajahku mendadak panas. Aku benar-benar malu. Tapi jika berhenti sampai di sini—

Tiba-tiba aku berbalik memunggunginya. "Apa memang harus buka baju- _aru_?"

"Coba kau pikir bagaimana caranya ber- _kimpoi_ saat masih berpakaian lengkap?"

Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, sebelum berseru, "Tapi kau juga harus buka baju- _aru_!"

Sougo berdecak, sebelum akhirnya melepas _vest_ dan kemeja putihnya tanpa berdebat lagi.

Kedua tanganku tanpa sadar bergetar saat melepas bajuku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan gugup menyerangku. Aku belum berani berbalik.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih belum memakai beha. Dada rata begitu masih belum cocok dengan ukuran mana pun."

" _URUSAI_!"

Kepalan tanganku yang melayang ke arahnya dengan cepat ditahan. Aku tak menduga begitu dia tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini, Gadis Cina?" Kenapa dia harus berbisik di dekat telingaku?

Aku mengangguk kecil. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, tubuhku dibawa untuk tidur terlentang di bawah tindihannya. Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas saat kami saling bertatapan. Wajahnya perlahan merendah.

Suara pintu geser yang tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar menghentikan gerakan Sougo. Di ambang pintu, Hijikata Toushirou sesaat mematung.

" _Na-Nani kore_?" Pupil _navy_ -nya membelalak lebar, "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam tanpa memberi tahuku, Kagura?" Baru kali ini aku melihat Gin- _chan_ yang sangat marah karena kesalahanku. "Dan kenapa kau mengajak dia untuk melakukan hal itu?!"

Hijikata berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu sambil menghisap rokok. Tak menyangka kalau tadi dia akan melihat adegan pornografi yang baru setengah jalan.

"Aku ingin jadi dewasa- _aru_ ," jawabku akhirnya.

Gin- _chan_ membelalak. " _Nani_?"

"Aku ingin jadi dewasa- _aru_!" Aku kembali mengulangi kalimatku, kali ini dengan suara nyaris berteriak.

Keheningan mendominasi setelah itu. Gin- _chan_ menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya yang tadi marah sudah berubah lunak.

"Kagura, dengar, kalau kau melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa bukan berarti kau bisa jadi dewasa."

"Mana aku tahu kalau tidak mencoba? Mungkin saja sesuatu pada diriku akan berubah- _aru_!"

Pupil _crimson_ itu menatap Sougo. "Apa kau punya kondom saat akan melakukan hal itu dengan Kagura?"

Sougo menggeleng. "Aku lupa membelinya."

"Kau dengar itu?" Gin- _chan_ kembali menatapku, "Bagaimana kalau seandainya Okita- _kun_ tak memakai kondom saat melakukannya dan akhirnya kau hamil? Kau mau mengurus anak di usiamu yang masih empat belas tahun, Kagura?"

Aku tak sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu. Mendadak aku teringat berita yang pernah muncul di televisi mengenai seorang gadis seusiaku yang hamil dan melakukan aborsi. Berita yang kulihat bersama Gin- _chan_. Jangan pernah meniru hal seperti itu jika kau tak ingin menyesal, kata Gin- _chan_ saat itu.

"Kagura, kita memang tidak ada hubungan darah, tapi kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku, keluargaku. Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu. Itulah gunanya keluarga untuk saling mengingatkan dan menjaga."

Aku terdiam. Seolah melihat sosok mami yang tersenyum lembut di belakang Gin- _chan_. Seolah mami mendukung apa yang Gin- _chan_ katakan. Dan hal itu membuatku meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar.

"Gin- _chan_..." suaraku bergetar saat berjalan mendekatinya, "maafkan aku- _aru_." Tangisanku pecah. Gin- _chan_ memelukku dan mengusap-usap lembut kepalaku.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi." Aku bisa membayangkan Gin- _chan_ yang tersenyum hangat saat mengatakan itu.

Ketika akhirnya tangisanku mereda, aku mendongak ke arah Gin- _chan_ , "Gin- _chan_ , kalau kau jadi ' _Okaa-san'_ -ku di rumah ini, siapa yang akan jadi ' _Otou-san_ '-ku nanti- _aru_?"

Tatapan Gin- _chan_ tiba-tiba tertuju pada Hijikata. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang selama ini datang ke rumah saat aku sudah tertidur, dan membuat Gin- _chan_ harus menelan obat _pain killer_.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, aku meludah ke samping, "Tidak semudah itu aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Gin- _chan-aru_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

 _Happy Mother's day~_ ^^

Hari ini, tanggal 14 Mei 2017, di Jepang dan beberapa negara-negara lain sedang merayakan _Mother's day_ yg jatuh di pekan kedua bulan Mei, makanya fic ini spesial saya publikasikan. Tadinya mau saya post sore tadi, tapi nggak bisa _login._ #orz

Awalnya nggak terpikirkan untuk membuat series dari fic Kagura's Diary ini, tapi saya sangaaat menikmati saat mengetiknya. Di fic ini Kagura dibuat masih polos mengenai _sex education._ Hehehe~ XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain~ ;)


End file.
